User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/Sora Meets Peter Pan
' Sora Meets Peter Pan i's another film created by X0209. It will permered on Google Drive in the Future. Plot A ship of pirates is anchored off Never Land, commanded by Captain Hook with his sidekick Mr. Smee. Hook boldly plots to take revenge upon Peter Pan for cutting off his hand, but he trembles when the crocodile that ate it arrives; it now stalks him hoping to taste more. The crew's restlessness is interrupted by the arrival of Peter and the Darlings and Sora and the others. The children and the others easily evade them, and despite a trick by jealous Tinker Bell to have Wendy killed, they meet up with the Lost Boys, six lads in animal-costume pajamas who look to Peter as their leader. Gordon, Waffle, Mr. Blik, John and Michael set off with the Lost Boys to find the island's Indians, who instead capture them, believing them responsible for taking the chief's daughter Tiger Lily. Meanwhile, Peter takes Wendy, Sora, Donald and Goofy to see the mermaids, where they see that Hook and Smee have captured Tiger Lily, to coerce her into revealing Peter's hideout. Sora and his friends arrived to the Lagoon to tell them that boys and the cats were kidnapped by the Indians and they go with Peter, Wendy, Sora, Donald and Goofy to free her, and Peter is honored by the tribe. Hook then plots to take advantage of Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy, tricking her into revealing the location of Peter's lair. Wendy, her brothers, and Pooh and the others eventually grow homesick and plan to return home. They invite Peter and the Lost Boys to return to London and be adopted by the Darling parents. The Lost Boys agree, but Peter is so set against growing up that he refuses, presumptuously assuming that all of them will return shortly. Sora and his friends decided to stay with Peter. The pirates lie in wait and capture the Lost Boys, the Darlings the cats as they exit, leaving behind a time bomb to kill Peter, Sora, Donald andGoofy. Tinker Bell learns of the plot just in time to snatch the bomb from Peter as it explodes. Peter and the others rescues Tinker Bell from the rubble and together they confront the pirates, releasing the children and the Cats before they can be forced to walk the plank. Peter engages Hook in single combat as the children and the others fight off the crew, and finally succeeds in humiliating the captain. Hook and his crew flee, with the crocodile in hot pursuit. Peter gallantly commandeers the deserted ship, and with the aid of Tinker Bell's pixie dust, flies it to London with the children and Sora and the othes aboard. However, the Lost Boys decide to return to never Land rather than be adopted in London. Mr. and Mrs. Darling return home from the party to find Wendy not in her bed, but sleeping at the open window; John and Michael are asleep in their beds. The parents have no idea that the children and the others have even been anywhere. Wendy wakes and excitedly tells about their adventures. The parents look out the window and see what appears to be a pirate ship in the clouds. Mr. Darling, who has softened his position about Wendy staying in the nursery, recognizes it from his own childhood, as it breaks up into clouds itself. Later, Peter talked to Sora that he, Donald and Goofy should come back to Neverland sometime, so they could fly together again. Sora agrees and promise that they'll come back soon. Trivia Sora, Donald and Goofy met Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and Wendy in Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts and Peter Pan were created by Disney. Category:Blog posts Category:X0209 Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:Pirate Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Disney crossovers